1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ozone removing device for electrographic apparatus comprising a photosensitive screen with a first electrostatic latent image produced thereon and a dielectric coated record medium with a second electrostatic latent image produced thereon by modulating a flow of corona ions by the first electrostatic latent image produced on the photosensitive screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of the above mentioned electrographic apparatus have heretofore been proposed. One of the difficult problems which has been encountered with the case of practicing such electrographic apparatus consists in that ozone is produced from a corona discharge device which functions to uniformly charge the photosensitive screen and to transfer the first electrostatic latent image produced on the photosensitive screen onto a dielectric coated record medium as a second electrostatic latent image. That is, the ozone produced from the corona discharge device is not only harmful to a person, particularly to his respiratory organs but also tends to deteriorate a photosensitive layer of the photosensitive screen.
Many attempts have heretofore been made to remove such troubles due to the ozone, but none has led to fully satisfactory results. Conventional ozone removing device is intended to suck the ozone into the electrographic apparatus and to deliver the decomposed ozone outside of the electrographic apparatus. As a result, a much amount of air containing dust must be introduced into the photosensitive screen portion inclusive of the corona discharge device. In this case, there is a risk of the photosensitive screen being adhered with the dust contained in the air and hence deteriorated in its ability.